She is so your daughter
by Greeting'sAndSaltations
Summary: He's volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others. She's volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others. After the loss of her mother, the talented but infamous April Walkers goes off to live with her last living relative, Tony Stark in the Avenger Tower. How will the newly found 'Stark' cope. Will they be one big happy family? No way, chaos is ensured.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction story so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy this story! Constructive Criticism is wanted :)**

** Summery:**

**He's volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others. She's volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others. After the loss of her mother, the talented but infamous April Walkers goes off to live with her last living relative, Tony Stark and the Avengers in his tower. How will the newly found 'Stark' cope. Will they be one big happy family, no way, chaos is ensured**.

* * *

**prologue. **

April Stark leaned nervously on the dull office walls of her towns Foster home. She was far too nervous to sit, although she hid it with a smirk, even though there was nothing to be smug about at this moment. Her mother had recently passed away from cancer after spending a lot of time in the hospital. Tony Stark, her father, her last living relative, was coming to adopt her. She was going to live with her father, she was finally going to meet her mystery parent to whom her mother never that moment the office door opened and Tony Stark walked in, accompanied by Pepper Pots.

"Uh, I'm here for April." He said awkwardly, glancing around the room.

The only two occupants were April and Julian, the manager of the Foster home.

Julian looked up and smiled, "you must be Tony Stark. April is over there in the corner." Tony turned around and stared at his 'daughter' and was surprised to see how much she resembled him. She had the same straight, dark brown hair and matching dark brown eye's, the same tannish skin, his face structure, she even had his smirk.

"Hello." She greeted, tucking one hand into her pocket in her bright turquoise jacket and waving with the other.

"Hey." Tony greeted back, still shell shocked at the resemblance.

Pepper smiled warmly at her, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. "Hello, April. I'm Pepper. Tony's girlfriend."

After surveying her for a couple of seconds, April decided that Pepper seemed alright, a warm and nice person in general.

"So, wanna head off?" Tony asked, also tucking his hands into his pockets. Nodding, April strode out of the room. Tony cursed and followed her, they even had the same walk!

* * *

"She's like a girl version of you." Pepper whispered to him as the reached the parking lot, his white sports car waiting for them. Pepper stopped in front of the car and kissed Tony on the cheek.

"I have to go, I've booked a flight."

"Your not coming with us?" Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head and rested a hand on his shoulder, "you'll be fine, Tony."

Tony frowned, wondering if Pepper could read minds. He was worried about the car ride back with April, what would they talk about? Would she even like him, would he even like her?

Tony hid his astonishment with his signature smirk, "of course I'll be fine, I'm Tony Stark." Pepper rolled her eye's, "be good, Tony. And pay attention to her, eat dinner with her, don't ditch her as soon as you get home. Alright?"

Tony avoided her piercing blue eye's and stared at the back of April's head instead, she was gazing out at the mountains.

"Alright?" Pepper repeated.

Tony sighed, he wanted to go straight down to his lab with Bruce when he got home. "Alright." He reluctantly agreed, faltering under the strict gaze of Peppers eye's. She smiled, kissed him again and strode off, the click of her high heels echoing around the empty parking lot.

Tony walked towards April, who was standing away from the car. When he reached her, she didn't turn around. Tony lifted up his hand to put on her shoulder, but it hovered in the air, deciding whether or not it was worth it, finally the hand clasped down on her shoulder and April looked up at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

She gave a small smile and nodded, "ready."

Tony grinned and lead her towards his car, "you'll love it at the tower, although we're sharing it with the Avengers. You've heard of the Avengers right? What am I saying, of course you have. But don't worry, they all have separate floors, you'll be sharing a floor with Pepper and I but we don't always stay in our own floors, there's a special 'family floor' where we all hang out."

April couldn't help but grin as her father rambled on, the white sports car speeding along the road towards her new home.

* * *

"This is it." Tony gestured to the large tower that stood in front of April, the words 'Avengers' flashing at the top in bright blue letters. April couldn't help but gape at it's size, it was huge!

"Wow." Was all she could say as Tony lead her inside and up to their floor.

"You can meet the Avengers later, first I'll show you you're new room."

As Tony lead the way to April's new room, he couldn't help but feel a bit proud. Which was unusual because yesterday he wouldn't stop raging on about how he didn't want a daughter and how she would get in the way. But, Tony decided that he liked April, she was a smart ass like him and quick witted. Tony was delighted when he found out that she had a large IQ like him and liked science and building things.

Tony halted outside of her rooms door, "your room isn't furnished or anything because I wanted you to choose the colour and furniture. We can buy you new close and stuff as well."

Honestly, it wasn't really his idea to take her out and buy April her own furniture, it was Pepper's.

April looked up at Tony in surprise, "really?"

Tony nodded, "yeah."

April grinned his grin and opened the door and gaped once again at the sheer size of the room.

"Put your suitcase in there and we'll go now."

"Now?" Asked April as she put her suitcase in the room.

"Yup, the quicker we do it, the faster you get your room." Tony replied, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Cool."

"So, what colour do you want you're walls to be?" Tony asked, taking out his Stark phone. "Turquoise and Orange."

Tony frowned slightly, before tapping away on his phone, he was hoping for something more, razzle dazzle, like red and gold.

* * *

Once Tony and April had finished shopping. April's room had turquoise walls with orange stripes at the top of the wall and the bottom and orange curtains to match, her large, built in wardrobe that was bigger than her old room was filled with various clothing. Dresses that April thought she would never touch, let alone wear. Shoes of all sorts, various bottles of nail polish stacked on her large duchess, she now had enough rings to put on all her fingers and toes 5 times, more necklaces and bracelets she had ever seen hanging delicately on her duchess, she had a large make up box, although she hardly wore make up. Her bed was bigger than a king size and had a turquoise quilt with orange stripes on it, her bed side tables were white and had two lamps that glowed orange when she turned them on, a picture of her mum was on the bedside table along with other nicknacks. Her bookshelf, which was also white and was filled with lots of books, next to the bookshelf was two orange and turquoise beanbags, a huge TV bigger than her large window hung on the wall in front of a soft turquoise couch with orange cushions, the coffee table in front of it was actually a freezer made to look like a coffee table, you could lift up the lid and ice cream was inside. April also owned a Stark phone and tablet and other various Stark products that Tony insisted that she should have.

"Come on, time to meet the Avengers." April jumped up from the couch in excitement and followed Tony into the elevator.

"The next floor, Jarvis."'

"Who's Jarvis?" April asked, looking around. There was no one in the elevator but herself and Tony.

"Of course, sir." Said a polite British voice from the ceiling.

April's head whipped around, looking for the owner of the voice but found non.

"That, my daughter, is Jarvis. He's my A.I." Tony informed her, smirking.

"Where is he?"

"Everywhere."

"Even in the bathroom?" April asked, Disturbed and impressed.

"Even in the bathroom." Tony confirmed.

"God, what don't you have?" April asked, laughing.

"Normal Roommates."

As they stepped out of the elevator, April saw 5 people sitting on an expensive white couch watching a movie.

"Hey, guys."

There was no response.

"Theres someone I want you to meet."

Still no response.

"I got food."

This time, a woman with fiery red hair pressed the mute button and turned to face Tony, along with the other four men.

"Who is this?" Asked a man with dirty blonde hair and a buzz cut.

"This is April Stark, my daughter. She'll be staying with us from now on."

The buzz cut man did an impressive spit take.

"You have a daughter?"

Tony nodded and wrapped an arm around April, April couldn't help but smile.

The man groaned, "not another one!"

Tony pouted and answered. "April, that douchbag is Merida."

Clint rolled his eye's and waved, "I'm Clint Barton."

April laughed, Merida was the name of a princess in a movie. She wondered why her father called him that, maybe he was good with bows or something.

"The large blondie over their is Captain Spangles."

'Spangles' sighed and walked over, smiling at April and offering his hand, "Steve Rodgers."

April grinned and shook his hand, "Captain America right? The capsicle they fished out of the sea?"

Steve frowned slightly at her cocky attitude while Tony beamed proudly.

"She is so Starks daughter." Natasha whispered to Clint. Clint snickered in agreement. "The even larger blondie over their is Point Break."

Instead of shaking her hand, April was surprised when Thor leant down and kissed her hand, "I am Thor, young maiden."

April didn't dare blush, she never blushed. It was just her, she didn't have a crush on boys, they came to her.

"The redhead over there is Natasha Romanov, who I dare not give a nickname in spite of my life."

Natasha grinned smugly at Tony and gave a brief wave at April.

"And over there in the corner is my Science bro! Bruce Banner."

April perked up at the term 'science' and grinned at Bruce.

"So your the famous Bruce Banner? Dad wouldn't shut up about you." April said, offering her hand to him.

Tony smiled at being called 'dad.' He was beginning to like having a daughter just like him.

Bruce laughed and shook her her hand, already seeing a lot of Tony in her.

"And that's the team, feel free to insult Spangles any time you need to, I do."

"Don't teach her to be like you, Stark!" Clint groaned.

Tony grinned, "no need, she already is."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! Next chapter will be longer, this is just the prologue. Reviews make me update quicker! Next chapter will be more interesting and funny. Should April be Iron Woman or fight like Natasha and Clint And if so, what weapon should she have? Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! **

**-G.A.S**


	2. Chapter 2 Iron Woman

**Hey, Guys! Thank you for your reviews! chapter 2 is up! hopefully you enjoy it, if not than :( but if so :) **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

After two weeks of living with The Avengers, April realised what her Father meant by, 'normal roommates.'

All The Avengers were far from normal, all of them having their own weird little quirks that they did around the tower.

Clint, had a habit of crawling around in the vents in the roof. He had scared the hell out of April when he fell out of the vents in her room while she was watching TV. He had smiled sheepishly at her and climbed back in, muttering about, 'damn confusing vent.'

Natasha, has lightening quick reflexes and took no hesitation in tossing you over her shoulder like a weightless rag doll if you sneak up behind her and try scare her. April learned the hard way.

Bruce was almost as quiet and sneaky as Natasha, but no where near as skilful. She almost peed herself from fright one morning when she had gotten up early and was searching threw the fridge for some breakfast, then she had turned around and saw Bruce calmly drinking tea at the kitchen counter.

Tony often talked to himself, he would say weird things like:

'I wonder if Pepper would let me get a dog.'

'That bird looked at me weirdly this morning.'

'I should add an alcohol machine to my Iron Man suit.'

More than twice, April had answered his excessive muttering.

He would always look down at her and say:

'I'm just talking to myself, kid.'

April laughed her ass off when Jarvis replied with, "talking to yourself is the first sign of losing your mind, sir. But, of course I'm aware that you lost your mind many years ago." "Shut up, Jarvis."

Thor was just plain weird. He scared April a little bit with his pop tart obsession.

Steve was absolutely hopeless with technology. She enjoyed watching him try to figure out how the 'magical glowing box' worked. Only Bruce had the patience to teach Him, or Thor, but he was just as hopeless.

Yep, The Avengers were all plain weird and it was starting to rub off on her.

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" April asked her Father one day, swinging her legs nervously from her perch on the work bench.

"Yeah?" Tony answered distractedly, tinkering away at a part of his Iron Man suit.

"You know how you build all of your Iron Man suits?"

Tony snorted, "Obliviously."

"Well, I was wondering if I could build one?"

Tony stopped tinkering, the corners of his mouth twitching down into a frown.

"Not exactly like yours, it would be a suit built so a girl could use it." April continued after her Father had said nothing.

Tony finally looked up at April.

"You want to build an Iron Man suit?"

"Iron Woman." April corrected.

Tony raised an eyebrow, the frown on his face disappearing, replaced by his usual smirk. "You want to follow in my steps?"

April rolled her eyes, 'typical, Dad. Making everything about him... Again.' She thought. "Yeah, I guess."

Tony clamped his hands together, "Great!"

"So is that a yes?" April asked hopefully.

Tony's smirk widened, "I guess so, If you can build it."

April mirrored his smirk, "Challenge excepted."

* * *

The Avengers and April were all sprawled out on Tony's expensive, white, leather couch, bored out of their minds. It was in the middle of the day and the weather was perfect and they had absolutely nothing to do.

Tony suddenly jumped up from his awkward position on the couch, "Lets go out."

April sat up as well, "Ice cream?"

Tony nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's go get ice cream." April jumped up from the couch and whooped with delighted, already running over to the elevator.

"You guys coming as well?" Tony asked the rest of the team.

Thor jumped up and boomed with his much to loud voice, "I would love to join you on your quest to find this 'creams of the ice."

The rest of the Avengers muttered their agreements and stood up, following Tony to the elevator.

Even though the elevator was quite large, it was a tight fit with a large Norse God who stuffs his face with an unhealthy amount of pop tarts everyday.

"Ice cream, Ice cream, I scream for Ice cream!" Tony, Clint, Thor and April sung in extremely out of tune voices.

"Shut up!" Natasha snapped, her ears ringing.

"You reckon all redheads are this feisty?" Tony whispered to April.

"Most likely, look at Pepper." April whispered back.

"I heard that, Starks!"

The rest of the journey to the ice cream parlour was in silence.

* * *

"Two scoops of strawberry ice cream with sprinkles." Tony and April said at exactly the same time, both of them wearing their signature smirks.

"It's kind of scary when they do that." Clint whispered to Natasha, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll have one vanilla scoop, please." Bruce ordered, earning a scoff from Tony.

"Me too, please." Steve agreed.

Suddenly Tony appeared next to him, pointing to a blue and red Popsicle on a sign. "Remind you of any one, Capsicle?"

Steve sighed and pushed Tony away.

While the rest of The Avengers ordered, April's legs became tired of standing.

"Dad, I'm going to go sit under that tree over there." April said to her Dad, pointing to a shady tree In the park across the road.

"Alright. I'll meet you there in a sec, I'm going to go get more sprinkles."

April watched him in amusement as he pushed to the front of the line, his only excuse been, 'I'm Tony Stark, Bitches.'

Shaking her head, April crossed the road and started to walk towards the shady tree, inspecting her ice cream hungrily as she walked. While she stared at her treat, she didn't notice the figure walking towards her until she ran straight into them, falling straight onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said a boys voice.

April looked up and saw a boy around her age with blonde hair, brown eye's and black glasses, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sorry." He apologised again, offering his hand.

April took his hand and was heaved up.

"Uh, sorry about your ice cream." He said again.

April looked at the ground again and saw her strawberry ice cream already melting into the ground next to a black notebook with the word 'SCIENCE' printed across it.

April bent down and picked up the notebook, "Is this yours?"

The boy's face lit up and he took it back, "Thanks."

April looked curiously at him, "You like science?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

April grinned, maybe she could have her own 'science bro'.

"Cool."

"I'm guessing you like it as well, considering your the daughter of Tony Stark?" He asked.

"You got it." April replied.

April wasn't surprised that he knew that she was his daughter, considering it was all other the TV and they looked and acted exactly alike.

"So, what's your name? It's getting annoying referring to you as 'The Boy' in my head." April asked.

"Jackson. Yours is April isn't it?" Jackson replied.

"Yup." Replied April, popping the 'P.'

"So, what's it like living with the great Tony Stark?" Jackson asked.

"Crazy." April admitted, "But nice. I've lived with my mother for sixteen years, so it's nice to finally meet my Dad."

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, my mother died when I was a baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack. Can I call you that? Or Jackie, Jacka, Jack-Rack." April pondered. Jackson laughed, "Jacks fine."

"Nice to meet you then, Jack."

Jack grinned, "Likewise."

April's reply was interrupted by her fathers yell: "April!"

April sighed. "Well, I got to go."

"You wanna meet again sometime?" Jack asked.

"Sure, how about here again next week? Same time." April offers, thinking about how she still needed time to finish off her Iron Woman suit.

Jack nodded and smiled.

"April!"

"I gotta go. See ya!" April said, waving to him as she ran towards her father.

"Who was that?" He demanded as April reached him.

"Jack."

Tony glared suspiciously at Jack, who was now texting on his phone, completely oblivious to the death glare he was receiving.

"He has a phone! I can hack it, read all of his messages." Tony reached for his pockets but was stopped by April, her hand lashing out and grabbing Tonys.

"Don't, Dad. He's really nice."

"You like him!" Tony accused.

"No, I just met him. Besides, I don't 'like' guys. They come to me." April disagreed.

Tony grinned, "That's my girl."

April grinned back and linked her arm with his and together they walked down the road, leaving the rest of The Avengers behind.

"When did you get such quick reflexes?" Tony asked her.

"I guess Nat's hard core training payed off." April replied.

"Hey! How come you get to call her Nat?"

"Everyone does."

"Last time I called her Nat she almost broke my arm!" Tony exclaimed.

April decided to ignore that last comment, "she also taught me how to use a bow staff." "Cool."

"Yeah, now I can hit you with it every time you annoy me." April said, laughing.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"Really?"

"No."

* * *

April spent most of her time now in the lab with her father, working on her Iron Woman suit. She created a super sonic hearing aid and super sonic glasses that she rebuilt into her suit. She decided that it should be coloured blue and silver. The suit was powered slightly differently to her fathers, the eye's and chest glowed gold instead of silver and her helmet had a special opening for her hair. Her suit did not shoot beams like her fathers, instead, it shot out super strong bullets and grenades, it also had many other missiles and gadgets. The rocket thrusters were the same though. When she had finally finished her master piece, she practised flying and shooting until she had it mastered. Then, she called for her father to test it properly.

"It's really good. I didn't think you would be able do it." Tony teased.

April pouted underneath her helmet, "whatever, I'm proud of myself."

Tony nodded, "You should be. It's very impressive, but seriously, blue and silver?"

April rolled her eye's, knowing exactly what her father was getting at. "I am not painting my suit red and gold!"

This time Tony pouted, "Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"My suits still better." Tony said, grinning at the Iron Woman.

"You want to test that?"

Tony's grin turned into a smirk, "Jarvis, get me Mark 50."

April grinned as Tony's suit latched onto him.

"Ready to be beat?" She asked him, holding up her hands in a shooting position.

"Wait, wait! Let's take this outside, I can't have any of my baby's getting hurt." Tony said, pointing to the window.

April rolled her eye's and shot threw the window, breaking it and sending shards of glass everywhere, Tony following her.

When he got outside, April was no where to be found. Not a bit of blue or silver was in sight. Tony hovered in mid air and scanned the buildings for his daughters suit when he felt something hard collide with his back. Turning around, he realised that he was being pelted with bullets.

"Where did you come from?" Tony asked once she had ceased her fire.

"Invisibility! I invented it." She called back smugly.

Frowning, Tony shot four strong beams towards her which she deflected easily.

"Getting slow, Old Man?"

"No! I'm just going easy on you. Cause, you know your a girl."

At that comment, Tony felt himself been smashed hard into a building wall.

* * *

When Tony and April had finally finished fighting in their suits, the went to join the Avengers on the 'family floor.'

"Hey, guys! You know your on the news right?" Clint asked them as they walked into the family room.

"Really?" April asked, flopping down onto the couch.

"You didn't tell us you built a suit." Steve said from beside her.

"Yeah, she's a great fighter. Maybe she could join us on a mission." Tony suggested.

April looked hopefully at Steve and to her disappointment, he shook his head, "No, she's to young."

Tony scowled. "You're to old Spangles, shouldn't you be retired by now? Living alone with a cat?"

Steve ignored Tony and looked at April, "I'm sorry, but you're too young. You could get hurt."

"But, I'll be in my suit!" April whined, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"We have missions were you won't be able to be in your suit." Steve pointed out.

"I taught her how to fight, she's great with a boe staff and really talented with throw knives." Natasha interrupted.

"Who side are you on?" Asked Steve.

"April's. We need another girl on the team." Natasha replied, crossing her arms.

Tony beamed at Natasha, "you're my new favourite friend, Natasha!"

"And you're defiantly not mine." Natasha replied, glaring at Tony.

Clint snickered.

Tony scowled at Clint, "shut up, Katniss."

"Don't call me that. I'm a way better archer than her, right Nat?" Clint snapped.

To his horror, she just shrugged.

Tony turned back to Steve, "So, can she join?"

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and held up one finger, "One mission. One. But you'll still have to ask Fury." "Patchy? I can handle him, no problem." Tony replied.

April whooped with excitement, doing a fist pump in the air.

Natasha gave a rare smile. "Welcome to the team, April."

"Can we get shawarma?" Tony asked.

"NO!"

"Aww Man."

* * *

**That's chapter 2 guys!**

** Thank you to those who reviewed: **

**BandGeekDrummer (My first reviewer! Thank you so much!) lotrlover2931 (Guest) VeryBerry96 Guest .LoveTheMoustache. . (Guest). .bellapaige88 **

**Next chapter will be up soon! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! You guys are my motivation:)reviews make update quicker:) Constructive criticism is welcomed, it really helped for this chapter! pm me if you have any ideas. If you can give a guess who 'Jack' really could be, pm me**!


End file.
